deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Viola Blue
Viola Mary Ormond Blue (b. 16 September) is a half-blood witch of the Blue and Lutterworth families, the youngest child born to Bertram Blue and Pamela Lutterworth as well as the younger sister of Scarlett. She was born and raised in the affluent wizarding district established within Knightsbridge, London. With her mother being a famously accomplished witch and Head of the Auror Office, she grew up in a hard-working and conscientious family, priding themselves on their staunch moral code and frequent involvement in Ministry affairs. Viola attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year below Albus Cauldwell and Roman Peltier-Thorn, where she was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. Throughout her school years, she was famed for her shy and absent-minded disposition, in addition to being a popular student and avid partygoer with a wide circle of friends. Despite being immensely bright and intuitive, her negligence and lack of organisation when it came to her studies often prevented her from acting to the fullest of her potential. She was a member of numerous organisations ranging from W.I.T.C.H and Dumbledore's Army to the Slug, Art and Drama Clubs, in conjunction with being a Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and the creative editor of The Morning Howler. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions * Beech wand: Viola's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning her magical education. It was fourteen and a quarter inches long, made of beech wood with a phoenix feather core. Wands made from beech wood are said to pick an owner wise beyond their years who will eventually come to be rich in understanding and experience. They are capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation. * Initial necklace: This necklace was a gift from Viola's sister. It had the initial of Viola's first name — a single V — suspended on a thin rose gold goblin-made chain. She was frequently seen wearing it in collusion with her everyday attire, including her school uniform. * Leander Delphi: * Rememberall: * Tornadoes badge: Relationships Etymology Viola is a Latin baby name, meaning "violet". Viola was one of the heroine's in Shakespeare's play Twelfth Night. Mary is a feminine Hebrew baby name, meaning "wished-for child; rebellion; bitter". Famous bearers include the Virgin Mary, Mary Magdalene, and Mary, Queen of Scots. Ormond is a very old name, originated in Ireland, but also occurring nowadays in Portugal (mainly Azores), Brazil, England, Scotland, and United States. It derives from the Irish toponym Oirmhumhain 'East Munster' and was a hereditary title within the Irish aristocracy. It also comes from an Irish surname which was derived from Ó Ruaidh meaning "descendant of RUADH". Blue comes from the colour, which is also a colloquialism relating to sadness. Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Sixth Generation Category:Art Club Category:Background Characters Category:Blue family Category:Chasers Category:Dark Magic Category:Drama Club Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:Herb Users Category:Impaired Individuals Category:Lutterworth family Category:Mentally Ill Individuals Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Category:Slug Club Category:The Morning Howler Category:Underage Magic Category:W.I.T.C.H